Young Love
by HMFarmForever
Summary: Poor Cecilia. The love of her life, her brave hero, Raguna, is getting married because of her. Depressed, she leaves home and starts a new job, and meets a strange villager who seems familiar. Will she never find love? Or will she find a new hero? RF-RF2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I put two braids of my hair in the front and left the rest out behind my purple bow. My name is Cecilia, my friends call me Ceci. I saw my dad was still sleeping, so I snuck out to go see Raguna. I love Raguna! He saved me a few years ago. I was lost in Clemens Cave and he came and rescued me from being hurt by a giant monster.

"Hi Raguna!" I said. Raguna looked up from his crops. "Hey Ceci!" he said. "I'm almost done here. Want to go to the beach?" he asked. "Yes!" I said excitedly. I loved hanging out with Raguna! I love him! I just wish we weren't so apart in age… He's twenty and I'm six… but I love him! I really do!

After he finished, he walked with me to the beach. It's summer time, so we went swimming. After that, he made me lunch! Strawberry Milk and a PBJ! I love Raguna! I really do! How can I show him it though….?

***

I saw Raguna come in the library later that day. "Raguna!" I yelled with excitement as handed him a poorly wrapped package. "Thanks Ceci." he said as he began to open it. I gave him my most prized procession: my Lapis Lazuli. His eyes widened when he saw it. "It's a thank-you gift for saving me!" I said happily.

"Wow! Thank you so much Ceci! I don't know what to say!" he said. I smiled. "One sec. I'll be right back!" he said. Yeah! Maybe he was going to go get me a blue feather!!! I waited for him to come back and scoop me in his arms and carry me away. I waited… And waited… And waited some more…

"Tori?" I asked. "Y-Yes Ceci?" she said looking up from her book. "How long has it been since Raguna left?" I asked. Tori checked the grandfather clock. It's still hard for me to read it… "About two minutes… Why?" she said. "Oh… nothing…" I said._ "It sure is taking him a long time…" _I thought.

"Ceci?" my dad asked. "Yes daddy?" I answered. "Could you go pick up my bottle of medicine I ordered from the clinic?" he asked. "Sure thing daddy!" I said. Raguna will need to talk to my dad before he can marry me… right? I skipped to the Clinic next door. I looked through the window and found Raguna down on one knee.

"Lara… Will you marry me?" he asked. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Oh! Yes Raguna! I thought you'd never ask!" Lara exclaimed. Raguna scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "Let's go tell your father!" he said after the kiss. "Well uh…" Lara said as she looked Dr. Edward. He nodded and she said, "Okay!"

They ran through the door, not seeing me, and ran to the chapel, holding hands… Lara had one my true love's heart… And it was because of _my_ present, that he was able to propose to her… She always talked about wanting one… And she said when she had it, she would marry the man who gave it to her…

"_Stupid!"_ I thought as I hit myself in the head. I began crying and ran to the bathhouse. For some reason, I always feel better after I go there… I ran to the bathhouse, forgetting my dad's request, and ran straight through the door and into the women's spa… I sat in the corner and began to cry even harder….

After a while, Melody came down stairs and saw me. "Are you okay Ceci?" she asked. I shook my head. "No!" I wept. I told her everything that happened and about my love for Raguna… I've never told anyone other than her that…

"Melody?" I asked, still crying. "Do you think he doesn't love me because… because I'm an elf?" Melody got a shocked look on her face. "No! Ofcoarse not!' she exclaimed. She dried my eyes and softly said, "He didn't base his love on race dear…." I looked up at her and smiled. "If you need more advice from another elf, I know just the girl you can ask!"

***

I ran to the De SainteCoquille mansion. Tabatha was the only other elf in this town. I told her about my secret love and about Lara… She and Melody were the only ones who know that today… I never told another living soul… She gave me advice similar to Melody's, I thanked her, and went home.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" my dad said. "Sorry dad… I just needed some girl advice…" I said. Dad's worried face, grew sad. He understood when I had to go to the other girls in town for advice. I don't remember my mother, and he never talks about my childhood…

I ate my cold dinner and then went to bed. Once dad was asleep, I sat up and looked at my bear, Mr. Stuffykins. He has light brown fur, two black button eyes and nose, light crème colored paws and tummy. He's really old and has had to have "bear-surgery" many times. Dad say's I've had it since the first time he saw me. I love Mr. Stuffykins. Maybe I am too old for stuff animals, but I don't think so.

"Mr. Stuffykins." I said to my bear. "Do you think Raguna love me?" I talked to my imaginary bear and he told me the same thing as Melody and Tabatha. 'Raguna loves me, but I'm too young for marriage. And I'll meet a wonderful young man someday when I'm older. It's not because I'm an elf.'. I sighed. "Thanks" I said as I hugged my bear. I yawned and drifted to sleep._"Thanks…"_

**Author's Note:**

**MR. STUFFYKINS!!! Aw I love how little kids name bears and pets silly names like this one… It's so cute! This story has NO relation to my last Rune Factory Story. This one is obviously about Ceci's love for Raguna. Well, I hope you like it! (It will begin to be more in RF2 later on…) This would be Year 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been years since then, and I am more mature now… Though it has only been ten years… Lara and Raguna had a child. But I've never had the courage to look at him, in fear he looks just like Raguna. He's talked to me before, but I don't look at him when he does. I face the other way and try to speak properly.

I've been a librarian at my father's library for a while. Tori finally published her first book, and it was a big hit! She wrote more and more books that were all best sellers. One of them one an award, and she had to go into the city to get it. Which is where she met, the love of her life, Daniel. And I heard it was just like it is in the movies… Well, she married him and now lives in the city (but she still comes to visit every now and then). So now I'm the head librarian.

***

I sighed. _"Another great novel…"_ I thought to myself as I closed the big book. _"How is she so good at this? I wish I had her gift." _The novel had been about a prince getting kidnapped by his uncle who wanted the crown, but he was saved by a beautiful commoner, named Sharron (or her nickname, Shari).

I put the book up on my shelf. I have to leave soon. I love this town, but it's been a living hell since Lara and Raguna got married… Then, dad came up stairs and said, "You ready for dinner?" "Um… sure…" I said. Why couldn't I tell him?_ "Maybe, I'll tell him after dinner… He's had a long day…" _I thought.

Father has been ill recently. Dr. Edward has been giving him lots of medications. He had a heart attack today and we had to rush him to the hospital. Dr. Edward says that dad is healthy, and that his sickness has no source. I have to tell him. I don't think I could bare another minute in this town.

***

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I didn't have enough courage last night to tell father that I'm leaving. I'll have to do it soon. Very soon indeed. "Let's see…" I thought out-loud. "Today is Friday, so the train station will be closed tomorrow for Holiday. So I must tell him tomorrow so I can catch a train Monday."

"Where are ya going?" I small voice asked from behind. I jumped, but did not turn around, for I knew who it was. "Good morning, sir." I said. I began to organize books and pretend I was busy. "How can I help you?" I asked. I heard him jump on the counter, which he does quite often. "Do ya have any Adventure books, Sassy?" he asked.

I bit my lip. He calls me 'Sassy' because my nickname 'Ceci' sounds like sassy to him. It's kind of like his flirtatious nickname for me. It angers me sometimes when he flirts. I am seven years older than him. Barely, but still. Lara and Raguna got married in Spring, so he was born in Winter. My birthday is in Summer.

"Yes, we do." I said as I walked over to a shelf, avoiding his eyes, and grabbed a blue book. "It's a very good one." I said as I looked at the cover. "I read it many times myself." "Why don't you ever look at me Ceci?" he asked. "Are my good looks too much for ya?" I bit my lip again, to hold in any outrageous outburst.

"How do you know that I am avoiding your face? Maybe you're just always here when I'm busy." I said. He sighed, having no good comeback for that. "Gosh you're hot when you're mad…" I couldn't control myself. My face went red and I yelled, "Excuse me?!" "Hehe. Gosh Ceci, your ears are even red! Haha!" he laughed. I slammed the book on the counter. "The book is due back next week. Don't forget." I muttered. "I won't." he said cheerfully. "I never do." He got off the counter and walked to the door.

Once he left, I regained myself. "Ten-year-old boys are so annoying!" I yelled as I began organizing the books. I heard the bell on the door ring and yelled, "WHAT IS IT NOW?!?!" "Gosh Ceci!" the voice said. "What gotcha all steamed up?" I blushed and turned around and said, "I'm sorry Nick. It was…" "The kid again? Don't worry. I'll talk to him." Nick said.

Nick's real name is Nicholas, but since he turned 13, we've been calling him Nick. "Hey, wanna go hang out with the gang?" he asked. I looked at the clock and said, "My shift will be over in ten minutes." "Great!" he said. "I'll go round them up!" I laughed. There were a lot of teens in out town now. True, they were all a bit younger than us, but still.

There's Shiara, she's Melody and Camus' daughter. She's thirteen and has pink hair and blue eyes like her mother. She has a beautiful singing voice, but she is blind. She's very sweet and has a huge crush on Tommy. Tommy is Mist and Zavier's son. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He loves exploring and fighting like his dad, but he also share's his mother's love for farming. Tommy's also 13, and he loves Shiara's voice.

Then there's Tommy's best friend, Jason, who is Rosetta and Lukas' son. He is also thirteen and has blonde hair and brown eyes and is has a strong sense of sarcasm. He is also quite a troublemaker. Tommy and Jason are also friends with Raguna and Lara's son, whose name I refuse to learn. Jason really is a good kid, he just loves to explore _way _too much.

Then there's Nick's little sister Karla. Since his parent's re-married, they had a daughter. She has blue hair and gold eyes, and she absolutely adores her older brother. She's twelve years old and she's best-friends with Shiara. She also has a crush on Jason. She loves to read and write poetry about the ocean.

The bell rang, signaling my shift was over, and I grabbed my brown bag and ran out the door to meet Nick and the gang for lunch. Luckily, Raguna's son isn't part of the gang. He reads, works on the farm, and explores all day. He and the boys have a club of their own. I'm not sure what it's called, but I know that Nick is the president of the club. There are no vice presidents, or secretaries or anything.

"Hey guys! What's for lunch?" I asked as I walked up. I noticed a young boy that I had never seen before. Well, the back of his head anyways. Nick was talking to him when I walked up. "Hey Ceci! Just give me a sec." Then I realized it was Raguna's son, so I turned the other way. Now I knew what he looked like, and I tried to erase him from my mind. He looked just like the woman who stole my one true love away from me… Lara…

**Author's Note: I hope this was a good chapter, I wanted there to be lots of kids, so I paired up all of the 'rivals' though there are none in RF1.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I turned away and waited for Raguna's son to leave. Soon I saw him leave, but I only let myself see the back of his head. I never knew he had red hair… Nick wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said, "I took care of the little guy for ya." He winked at me then turned around and got the kids attention. "Time to move shorties. Let's get movin'!" he said. They all nodded and followed close behind us.

"You know… I kinda feel sorry for him…" Shiara whispered to Karla. "Yeah…" Karla whispered back. "He never gets to hang out with us and he doesn't seem to have any friends…" "All I ever see him do is work, eat, and read. And flirt with Ceci." Shiara whispered back. I felt my ears grow hot. Not out of anger, but out of embarrassment. It's pretty humiliating that I'm the cause of Raguna's son's horrible social life. "Why does Ceci hate him any ways?" Karla asked. "I think it has something to do with his father…" Shiara whispered. "Oh…" Karla whispered.

"Yo Emmett!" Nick said when we got there. "Hey kids! Did you come here to eat? Or trash my shop?" Nick laughed. "Food. For now at least." he joked. Emmett smiled and said, "I'll get you guys some pizza." We all sat around one big table, and waited and talked. A few minutes later, Emmett brought out a huge pizza and glasses full of juice. We all ate and drank, then paid our share before leaving. Nick paid both his and my share.

"Thanks for the grub!" Nick said over his shoulder." Anytime!" he said as he wiped off our table. "Hey…" I said once we got outside. "I need to go home and check on my dad. He's getting worse by the day…" "Okay." Nick said as he gave me an arm hug. "See ya later!" "Yeah… See ya…" I whispered. "And remember!" Nick called. "If you ever need any help, just call." "I will!" I said over my shoulder. "Thanks!"

***

"Dad!" I yelled up the stairs. "I'm home!" Dad coughed a few times then said, "Welcome home sweetheart!" I ran upstairs and started a pot of soup. "Have you taken your medicine yet?" I asked. He coughed again. "Not the second dose." he said. I gave him his medication, then gave him a bowl of soup. "H-hey dad…" I said. "Yes dear?" he asked. "Umm… What would you say if I… If I…" I stuttered.

"If you _what_?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. I closed my eyes and quickly said, "Left town and found a job in another city." I opened one eye and saw a shocked look on my father's face. "Well." he said, stirring his soup. "You are going to be turning seventeen soon…" I nodded. "And I guess that would make you mature enough to make your own decisions." he said as he sipped his soup. I nodded again. "So I guess the answer is… yes."

I jumped in excitement and hugged his. He began to cough. "Careful… dear. Don't get… me too excited…" he said between coughs. "I'm sorry daddy I just… Thank you!" I said. "Just promise to write and visit often." he said. "Oh I will daddy! I will!" I said hugging him. "By the way… where are you going?" he said. I looked up at him and said. "Alvanna." I said. "Tabatha says that the de Sainte-Coquille have relatives out there I could work for, and she also knows the kind owner of an Inn next door."

"And tell me why you want to go there." Dad asked as he sipped his soup again. "I uh…" I started. "The family is looking for a new housekeeper, their old one moved away. And Tabatha suggested me." "Wow." my father said, now finished with his soup. "That's great! But is this what you really want dear?" he asked. I nodded and said, "Yes daddy. Yeas it is." "Then let's start packing!" he said. "You'll need to leave first thing tomorrow if you want to get there before sundown! " _"Finally!"_ I thought._ "I'm finally going to be free of him!"_ Little did I know that fate had _other_ plans…

*********************

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while… And sorry this chapter is so short… **

**The next chapter is supposed to be super-long though, so it'll make up for this.**

**Anyways… I'll try to update "Two Different Worlds" soon. I have writers bock, and being busy hasn't helped much… -_-**

**Sincerely, **

**_HMFarmForever_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stood at the train station and watched the sign. _"8:30…" _I thought._ "My train was supposed to be here an hour ago."_ "Don't worry so much dear." Tabatha said as she knitted, reading my mind. Nick looked up from his magazine and said, "Yeah, don't sweat it. That train will be here in no time!" I bit my lip and sat down between them on the bench.

"Sorry you're father couldn't come." Tabatha said. "Poor thing… he just keeps getting worse and worse…" "Yeah. Raguna's kid **** wanted to come to." Nick said, I ignored _that_ kids name. "But I told him you were still pretty steamed from yesterday. So he backed off." I sighed with relief.

There was a short whistle, and I saw my train appear out of the tunnel. We all stood up and I said, "So I guess this is it, huh?" "I guess so." Nick said. I hugged him goodbye and he whispered, "If you ever need me, just call." "Right." I said. I went to Tabatha and gave her a hug goodbye. "Thanks again Tabatha." I said. "Give my father my love." "Of coarse dear." she said. "Bye!" I said as I got on the train and waved. They both waved back.

I got in the train, and got in my seat, and looked out the window. A young woman, who looked a little older than me, with black hair and purple eyes sat across from me. I made sure my ears were covered. People in the city look down on us elves. An older woman, who seemed to be her grandmother, sat down next to her. She had silver hair, golden eyes, and pale wrinkled skin. I waved one last goodbye to Tabatha and Nick, then our train started… and left the station.

I closed my eyes and imagined Kardia. _"Goodbye…Kardia."_ I thought. _"Goodbye… Raguna…" _"Hmph." I heard the old woman whisper. "The thought a _human_ befriending an elf is beyond me." "Shh…" her granddaughter pleaded. "Grandmother, she'll hear you." I turned and looked at them both, and the purple-eyed girl blushed. "Forgive my grandmother, please. She's really into the _old ways_." she said. "It's fine." I said. "I've heard people in the Sech's Empire don't take friendly to us elves. Especially outsiders like myself." They seemed to already know that Tabatha and I were elves, so why hide it?

The young girl's eyes widened, and the older woman's jaw dropped. "Well… I guess there are some parts that they accept us… But…" I said. "You're an elf?" the older woman asked. I tucked my hair behind my ears and nodded. The two women looked at each other. The older woman removed her hat, and the younger one removed her hood.

"We're elves too." they said. "My name is Rebecca." the younger one said. "And this is my grandmother, Clarice." "Pleasure to meet you both." I said politely. "My name is Cecilia." "Where are you two traveling?" I asked, this train led to another train station, where you could either sail to Alvanna, or take another train to another train station.

"We're just traveling for now. We're looking for a nice town to set up our shop in." Rebecca said. "What kind of shop do you have?" I asked. "It's a clothing store." Mrs. Clarice said. "And a library." Rebecca added. "Cool!" I said. "I'd love to go there sometime!" "So where are you going?" Rebecca asked. "Alvanna." I said. "Why?" she asked. I told her what I told my father and she shook her head in disbelief. "What's the real reason?" she asked. "I'm guessing it involves a boy." I sighed, and told her the truth. About Raguna… Lara… their son… everything.

Once I had finished, the train stopped. "I guess this is goodbye then." I said. _"Why do I always make close friends that I have to leave?"_ I wondered. "Goodbye." Rebecca said. We got off the train, and parted our separate ways. "I hope to see you again." Rebecca called out. "Same to you!" I said. Then I got on the boat heading to Alvanna. _"Finally."_ I thought, looking at the sea. _"I feel free. Free of… him…forever…"_

I had no idea, how wrong I was.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for short chapter. I swear this was a page and a half on word….. Oh well…**

**Hope you liked this. I didn't want her to be in Alvanna just yet. So I improvised a little. XD You know I had to name that elf after me! I don't really like her prissy grandma though… Anyways… Later!!!**


End file.
